Gott und die welt
by Inya Elen
Summary: Do you ever wonder if Aya had a brother?? It's someone we know and 'possibly' love..CHAPPIE 2 UP!
1. Detective Work

Gott und die welt (All the world and his brother) by Inya elen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz!!!! Though I wish I did ^-^ SHULDIG IS SO BISHIE!!!!!...Gomen -_-  
  
I ran. I ran for my life and for my sister's life. I ran until my breath drew ragged and I stumbled, knees and hands implanting into the soft snow. It was chilly, I realized, when my skin tingled from the strong wind. Spitting out mouthfuls of blood I clutched my chest and attempted to rise, my stomach burning. ~I'm coming~ His head lurched around upon hearing the emotionless echo in his mind. ~Your next, Ran-kun~ The voice sneered and laughed, like it expected the boy to snap like a twig and run to his home. His family. The boy's grip tightened around the sheath of his father's Katana, enough as to draw blood from his palm. Didn't he know? The boy's voice was slow and mechanical, like he had no soul left. Rising, he fought the bile as it crept up his throat and the sensation threatening to overwhelm his lungs. The maroon red hair hung to cover his eyes creating a dark shadow, one that was hiding the growing grin on Ran's face. Laughter flooded out as the sickening feeling was filled with something else. Hate and death. Something never before experience by a child so young, a child so innocent and untainted. His head still hung like a dolls when the silence of the dark night was shattered. The sound of red droplets splattering against the blanket of white woke him out of his stupor. A shaking left hand reached up to his cheek and felt the tears of blood running down his cheeks. His once blue eyes burned as he closed them and would forever become a deep crimson. He purred slowly.' I am coming dear brother, coming to avenge our family's death'  
  
****  
  
Aya Fujimiya's lids opened to an overly bright computer screen. He paused a moment to exhale and upon inhaling smelled it, the blood and rotting or corpses. Keeping a straight face he built a solid wall around those memories, a past almost entirely forgotten. Still, he didn't have to remind himself to get revenge against his brother. In his mind he grunted at the thought of his parents, his sister, and the plane that tore through their living room that night. He was too young and naive at the time to realize that the disgusting monster behind it all--was his brother. Now, at the age of 21, after all the horror he went through as Weiß, he could understand how his brother became the Guilty. Hell, he might even have forgiven him if he wasn't already dead. Not that he was saying he wasn't guilty, but he fought for the good. He wasn't a killer right? A small angel-form of himself *poofed* onto his right shoulder and a devil- form appeared on the left. In his mind they started dukeing it out and halos and spears started flying everywhere. Ayas eyes now widened when he realized what was going on and he waved away the two spirits. Getting back to reality he focused upon a big head of honey blond hair standing one inch away from his face.  
  
Youji...he grumbled under his breath.  
  
Hearing his voice Youji spun around coming half an inch from Ayas mouth. Youji screamed and flailed his arms attempting to regain his composure but slid backwards straight into Omi, who was hacking away at the computer. Banging his forehead against the keyboard, Omi cursed up a storm (something the shy-boy would never do) and shoved Youji towards the nearest chair, next to ken. It seemed this case was even affecting poor Omi, adding the fact he didn't get any sleep the past three days. Still cursing, Omi heaved a sigh and leaned back into the small desk chair. The sound of knuckles cracking and mild stretching was heard as he spoke.  
  
'Well guys, it's the end of the road. None of our leads went through and Kritiker won't provide any more information. I think we just might have to sit this one out.'  
  
Predictably ken and Youji stood up from their chairs and began arguing with the fifteen yr old, trying to push him to look harder. Maybe three days wasn't enough? But they all knew that Omi was the best and if he couldn't find it, no one would. Fighting them off with his crossbow Omi waved his goodbye and went upstairs for some must needed rest. He had left them the disk with the information hoping one of the other Weiß members could crack it. Fat chance of that, Aya grinned at the devil on his shoulder. The spirit *poofed* away again as he walked over to the computer and sat down to stare at the screen. 'Are you going to crack it Aya-kunnn?' He turned to death-glare at Youji who had on his trademark smile, which suddenly dropped at the sight of Aya. Grunting and popping another smoke between his lips the brown haired bishounen slinked away with his tail in between his legs, hoping to get a call from one of his 'girls'. Now there's only ken left, Aya thought. Of course ken wasn't much trouble as he got up and left on his own, mumbling something about coffee run and cigs.  
  
Aya always wanted to be a detective, even as a young child him and his brother would play 'detective'. They would read all the Sherlock Holmes books and make up their own mysteries, so maybe this time his skills could come to use. Of course ken and the others would never guess that, he always put on a cold demeanour and he knew it. If you don't reveal your past then there's no way for it to come back and haunt you. Pressing his slender fingers against the keys and popping the floppy into the disk slot he swallowed the lump in his throat. Get it together Ran, he hissed at himself. You just told yourself that he's dead; you saw his tombstone; so let's find the real killer. Squeezing his eyes into slits and ruffling his hair with his right hand Aya searched for the truth. Going into the provided newspaper clippings about the mass killing and reading interviews from witnesses provided shit. No wonder Omi was so pissed, this info was fucken bogus. Shifting his foot around he saw another heading, '250 killed in plane crash' then when he looked at the smaller heading he saw it. 'One witness saw description of murderer, but will not answer to reporters or police.' Bingo. Looking up the name online he found the home address. Grabbing his black leather coat he raced out the door leaving his Katana on the table, shimmering in the morning sunlight.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, a young man in about his late twenties with jet-black hair and glasses rose from his chair. Damn reporters, the man frowned. Nagi should have gotten the hell out of there in time and now Schwartz suffers because of this. Opening the white door it revealed an emotionless Aya holding up his fake detective badge to the man.  
  
'Hello sir, I'm Aya Fujimiya; I own a detective agency in town. You must be Nagi?'  
  
The man cleared his throat and held out his hand. 'No I am sorry my name is Brad Crawford, I'm Nagi's father. He's at school right now, so if there's anything I can help you with then please, come in.' Aya looked down at Brad's hand and shook it vigorously. 'We'll great to meet you Crawford-Sama' and pulled on one of his fake, yet cheesy grins. Looking behind him Crawford nodded, cleared his throat again and motioned for him to enter. They both sat in opposite chairs and Aya noticed the man motion to an unknown figure to grab some tea.  
  
-Brad-  
  
I may not be a total empathic, but I can still prod his mind. I know he's lying about being a detective, hah, doesn't show on his face but his mind. His brother...he thinks about playing with his brother at a young age. Then it turns to hate and violence, a growing rage inside him. Oh my.... It seems we have a problem with this one and not only the fact that he is a member of Weiß. We'll give him a nice goodbye before he leaves....  
  
-Back to brad and Aya-  
  
During the whole conversation Brad's mind poked at every crevice of the young man's mind. Digging up that past long forgotten, the one that will now come back to haunt him. Aya was ready to leave. He knew most of the things the man said weren't true and wished he had his Katana to get it out of him. Knowing he could just find this Nagi and get the information out of him instead, he decided to leave.  
  
'Well I must be going, I have more places to investigate' and Aya re-shook his hand.  
  
Suddenly Crawford's grip hardened enough that Aya tried struggling away from the icy fingers.  
  
*But you can't leave yet...Ran. * A voice from the shadows? Yes, and a voice in my mind. It sounds like...  
  
*Your next, Ran-Kun*  
  
He turned his head just in time to see a figure emerge. He had fiery red hair with a bandana around his head and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Wearing a white suite and black shoes, the man only looked about a few years more then Aya and had that same cold shell. Aya stopped dead in his tracks, no longer struggling he couldn't get the words out. He felt the bile rise in his throat and the bloody tears.  
  
Oniichan...he whispered.  
  
'I am no longer the brother you knew Ran. Crawford here trained me to be less sloppy with my kills. Mass killings are quite fun, don't you agree?' The madman had a mischievous smile when he saw the shadow looming once again over the face of his brother.  
  
'I am called Shuldig now, a new name and a new life. You've probly already guessed now that yours is going to end. I cant have you meddling in my life again dear Ran-kun. Your punishment will be a little harsher then moms and dads though. ZOOOooom CRASH!!' With that Shuldig doubled over laughing and was rolling around.  
  
*Sweatdrops*  
  
Shuldig got back up and straightened out his suit. 'Yes, ahem, so back to killing you and such. Do you have any last words?  
  
Ayas eyes then flashed from crimson to blue and back as he gripped the dagger he hid in his belt.  
  
'Yes dear brother.... The Guilty must pay'  
Author's note: Yeah sorry if it's a little short. Please go easy on my grammar!!! I need ideas galore guys, pweaseeee. I get bad writer's block sometimes, hehe. Also please review review!!!! If anyone would also like to co-write this with me let me know! -Inya elen 


	2. Snowy world

Gott und die welt (All the world and his brother) by Inya elen  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz!!!! Though I wish I did ^-^ SHULDIG IS SO BISHIE!!!!!...Gomen -_-  
  
*Misura* Thank you misura-san! I'm so happy you loved the first chapter. Yeah I hate OC's too! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Just as Aya was unsheathing the dagger Nagi burst through the door in time to throw the assailant into the far wall, making a large indent. Sliding down the pasty colored wall, Aya laid in a crumpled heap. For what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyelids to find four men standing over him. One was that Crawford guy, the other was his..brother, Shuldig and the other two he'd never seen before. One had an eye patch and numerous scars all over his chest and looked like he was some sort of murderer/rapist. The other was a young boy who looked about the same age as Omi and he had a cold stature about him. Crawford spoke. 'Hello young Aya, these are my other two associates. The young one is the Nagi you're looking for and the other is Farfarello.'  
  
'Can I keep the new kitty?' Farfarello purred and gazed at Crawford. Crawford just gave him a weak grin and Farfarello went back to licking his blade in content.  
  
'As you can see, Shuldig spoke, You're highly outnumbered dear brother. Don't worry though, we won't kill you just yet, we have many more games to play.' Aya remained silent and stiff as he took in the words his brother was saying. He could feel him trying to invade his past, as Crawford did, but he now erected a wall there that could last forever. It had almost broke when he had gazed upon the monster his brother had truly become. They were the devil's advocates and they wouldn't live, Aya though and he frowned. All of a sudden his eyes grew heavy and he fought to keep them open, knowing he would die if he fell unconscious. Finding an ounce of strength he found the dagger behind his back, thinking he could get mild revenge and thrust it into the closest person's foot, Farfarello's. Bad idea, Shuldig thought, as the yellow-eyed madman smiled and backhanded his brother across the face, knocking him out.  
  
Aya woke up in a cold sweat and found himself in his own room. He was seriously contemplating if it was all a dream and there was no Shuldig. Suddenly he realized he was still dressed in the clothes of yesterday and his back hurt profusely. Stifling a yawn the red haired man climbed out from under the sheets in hopes to take a shower. Maybe he could wash away the traces of intruders from his thoughts. Standing by the bathroom door he found it closed and pressed his ear up to it. All that could be heard was Omi's tasteful, yet horrible singing voice drowning out the water. That's okay, he thought, he needed some coffee anyway and to read the paper. Stumbling over to the brewer he poured a large cup of it and sat down to the table that was currently occupied by Yohji and ken.  
  
'Morning Aya-kun!' they chimed. He managed to mumble out a 'hn' and picked up the paper to read the latest news. 'GIRL IN LOCAL HOSPITAL DIES AFTER BEING IN LONG-TERM COMA' Aya leaped up throwing the coffee over himself and started choking on the remains in his mouth. His stomach started burning and he needed to throw up, badly. Rushing for the sink he emptied whatever remained over the past few days and slumped onto the floor. His two comrades practically threw the coffee on themselves when Aya jumped. The echo of 'Aya' was all that could be heard throughout the small apartment, even now, drowning out Omi's mournful song.  
  
She was all he had left..he spoke to himself, all which was pure in this fucked world. All he could manage to do was lay on the sofa, not thinking, just cleaning out all the memories of her. Maybe he did it so he could move on, maybe because he knew she probly wouldn't have ever woken up but she at least WAS alive. That first night was the only time he'd cried, not only for his sister but his parents as well. He knew denial was not the right thing, as he curled into a protective ball, but it was all he could do.  
  
****  
  
Crawford had predicted this. That's what Shuldig had repeated in his mind over and over when he found out Farfarello killed her. Raped and killed his little sister. Yes, she was in a coma, so she couldn't feel anything but he still wanted to kill Farfarello. Wanted to gut his body and his mind out like a fish, but that's harder to do to a shark and they bite. The ideals of Schwartz and Takatori were what kept him sane, ever since his Oniichan lost his mind. Shuldig's thoughts were interrupted when a very bloody Farfarello walked into the living room. ~Who's blood IS that Farf? ~ He asked the man's mind. The only reply was one he didn't want or expect. ~Your sister's~. For a moment the color of fire lept into Shuldig's eyes and he growled as to pounce like a tiger. Yet, he kept himself under control because if he didn't he would end up destroying the minds of all of Schwartz, maybe even his own. That thought frightened him more then anything, even death. That didn't stop him from picking up the bloody bastard*scuse the pun*and beating the living shit out of him though, not that it affected the Irishman in the least. Fucking god-hating bastard Shuldig thought as he tossed the man into the same wall Aya hit. He knew he'd get revenge upon Schwartz when the time came, maybe when he found his own answers. Of course those only laid in the minds of his victims, predecessors and family. A maniacal laugh squeezed itself from his lips and threatened to crumble his world, his hell. Tonight they would feast upon some innocent minds and get themselves closer to damnation. Weiss Kreuz will fall.  
  
****  
  
After a long week Aya finally found his strength to live on, but only when he heard the next mission. Manx was there when Persia spoke to them. 'Weiss, there has been a growing amount of gang activity; we have strong reason to believe that 'Hikaru Enterprises' is behind these mass killings. Manx has the coordinates to find these beasts and hunt them down. Be on your guard Weiss, this gang seems to be far less predictable them we'd like. White hunters of the dark, hunt down the future of these black beasts.' With that the masked man was gone. Manx assumed everyone was in and printed up papers of the building they'd have to raid. 'Kill the men running this organization and the killings should stop', she stated to the boys, we apologize for not getting you more information for the last case'. Manx then left to leave them to their plans and thoughts. As usual Omi was working on the computer information and Ken, Yohji and Aya came up with the plan to stakeout the building. Everyone gathered around Omi for a second to receive earpieces so they could fully communicate and with that they were off to kill another demon.  
  
Aya's thoughts the whole time were jagged and his head in turmoil. He was deeply hoping this would be connected to Schwartz and with Yohji and Ken beside him he had a great chance to destroy them. The night he woke up after being with Schwartz he decided against telling his team-mates about them, it was too connected to his brother to chance it. His long black jacket hugged his body as the warm wind blew and his senses were on fire. The three broke into the building careful not to trip any alarms and walked around. They were trying to find the directors room, anything that could give them a solid lead to the criminals. All stopped when they reached the door that read 'Director M. Takatori' and Aya drew in a breath. Where had he heard that name? It was a name he loathed but yet he didn't know the man. After the meeting with Schwartz he lost so much of his past, blanked out by them possibly, or maybe he did so himself. Whatever violated him might be in this room, he had to think that.  
  
Clutching his katana's handle he creaked open the door and careful to not make any noise he stepped inside. The room was dark and not at all inviting. This doesn't feel right..lLike someone was ready to jump on them, or this was a very twisted birthday surprise. Suddenly the light flipped on by itself and Weiss stood facing the men of Schwartz. 'Hello men of Weiss, I hope you enjoyed this short hunt. We expected you and got Mr Takatori as far away as possible', Crawford laughed. 'Of course it was easier to predict after raping Ran-kun's mind' Shuldig sneered. Yohji and Ken glanced around as puzzled as ever, who was Ran? They looked at Aya to find an answer and found him with his eyes closed and his head down.  
  
'Ran is my real name' he stated firmly. 'But your names Aya, ken said, you were always Aya' Now it was Ran's turn to look confused. Of course bickering started between Weiss over Ran's/Aya's name and all of Schwartz sighed. ~This is getting nowhere~Suldig thought to the others, ~lets just kill them now~ Farfarello hissed in his mind. With that the madman lunged at Ken, attempting to hit any form of flesh with his knife. This caused both groups to lunge at each other, all hoping someone would die. Aya was fighting Shuldig, Yohji was doing pretty good against Crawford and Nagi and ken had Farfarello.  
  
In this midst of the chaos two people were talking mentally to each other. Shouting words of hate, guilt and death.  
  
~Dear brother, how long have I waited for this? ~ ~Probly too long~ Ran thought back ~I have a question though.what need did you get when you killed mom and dad? ~ With that he sneered lewdly at Ran. Crimson orbs pierced wide-eyed at the question and seemed to search for the answer. ~They perished in a plane crash that you set up..YOU KILLED THEM SHULDIG! ~ ~Nuh uh uh, you're DEAD wrong~ and Shuldig kneed his brother in the gut so he would be immobilized. Talking out-loud now, everyone could hear the truth. 'Remember Ran, don't block out your past. Remember that night..'  
  
His eyes burned again, no; no I don't want to remember! Ran thrashed around and felt the cold of snow all around him. He opened his lids and saw he lie in a vacant alley in town that looked to be close to his old house. Getting on his feet he gazed at the hazy surroundings, hoping to see Youji or ken anywhere. 'You're not in the building anymore, a chilling figure said out of the shadows, you're in the recesses of your brain, and inside that wall you built.'  
  
Ran stood in a fighting stance, soaking in that fact and his neighbourhood. All of a sudden he spotted a grey house on the corner, it sported a red car in the driveway and a snowman on the lawn. Ran smiled at the thought of his family being alive and rushed over to the lonely house. Turning the knob he found it unlocked and let himself inside. Suddenly he felt dizzy as the ground caught up with him but he caught himself. Lying now on his hands and knees he looked over the walls. Blood splattered almost every inch of the house, so fresh...he put his hand on one of the walls. So warm.. he thought. Wh-who would have done this? He stammered out loud and rose back up slowly. Walking up the blood soaked stairs he could hear crying coming from his parents room. When he opened up the door to the room he couldn't believe it. There lay his younger self clutching a blood and organ soaked katana, crying. Where once slept his parents were now bloody corpses that looked to be in a state of decay. Ran re-closed the door and got down the stairs as best he could. Shock etched his face along with guilt, and he remembered. Marching out of the house, he dropped knees first into the freshly fallen snow and cried. These weren't normal tears; these were ones of blood and sorrow. Just as he remembered, he sat here just the same, crying this red liquid...No..he sobbed and rubbed his hand upon his face, which left behind a crimson streak.  
  
The figure of Shuldig now looked upon him and the killer looked back.. Guilty.  
Author's note: AHH! I did it; I got the second chapter up. I'm not sure how many chapters I should make, but hey I didn't even get to the climax yet ^_- please R&R!  
' 


	3. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
I just noticed that in my fic the spellchecker forgot to fix all my capitalization..lol. So im not a complete dumbass, I just write fast and my spellchecker decided to abandon me! *See's spellchecker running away* NOO!! SPELLY-CHAN, COME BACK!!! *both of them run off into the sunset*  
  
So what i did was deleted 'Snowy memorie', fixed my beta of chap 2 and re uploaded and named it 'snowy world'. It's the same chap 2,but with good spelling!  
  
P.S I KNOW HOE TO SPELL!...REALLY! 


End file.
